Making A Choice
by The Last Badger Lord
Summary: This is a second generation of SeekerDraconis23's series. Sky Potter is really somebody else. But who? And who is the Guardian of the Clock? Why has the Guardian gone missing? Why is the Clock emmitting secrets of the past and the future? Why has time gone wrong?


On the fifteenth of February 2024, another Potter was born. But at the same time, all around Britain, wizards and witches stood up and bowed as a gleam of sunlight shone on the world. Everyone could feel a shift, a change in the world. And that was when they realised.

Another Potter had been born.

* * *

1st September 2036

The youngest Potter uncertainly shuffled into the mist which hid the Hogwarts Express. His family followed by with a gentle, caring smile. All of them exept for one. The man whom he'd been named after. Sky Ellis.

Sky Potter heaved his trunk behind him, another two eleven year olds by his side. Romulus and Remus Ellis were both cousins of Sky Potter and they had almost certainly been friends from the day they'd met each other.

"Come on, Sky! Two minutes before the train leaves and you've still got to get on it!" Albus called. Sky sighed loudly.

"I know, Al! Stop berating me!" Sky angrily muttered, whilst he dragged his trunk onto the train, via a door. _Albus worries far too much about me_, Sky wondered.

He felt a little worried himself about going to Hogwarts but at least he had two friends on whom he could reply upon.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express entered Hogsmede station and slow to a painful yet screechy halt. The driver slammed the brakes on and sparks were to be seen.

"Any first years there?" came the usual greeting. This year, it was Scorpius Malfoy who'd taken on the job of the Greeter. Wolfie, Sky's jet black owl, screeched loudly and fluttered in his cage.

"Do we leave our trunks?" asked Sky worriedly.

"Looks like it, Sky," Romulus announced, his sparkling blue eyes becoming clouded with thought. Sky rolled his dark green eyes and pulled on his new robes. He shook the light blonde hair out of his face and looked around on the busy platform.

Remus's unusually soft grey eyes looked around, searching for something. "Hmmm. I wonder where Moody's got to now."

Moody was Remus's pet rat and his name described tbe rat greatly. Moody was straw coloured with bright grey eyes that glittered evilly at the mention of 'Slytherin'.

"Hey! Aren't you kids meant to be with me?" Malfoy demannded, waving his lantern around.

"I think so, sir," Sky answered.

"FIRST YEARS, FOLLOW ME!" Malfoy yelled and a huddle of First Years cowering in the shadows came into the light.

* * *

Sky, Remus and Romulus all nervously entered the Great Hall for the first time in their lives and they swivelled their heads around to gaze at the spectacular views.

_Maybe it ain't your first time Sky. Maybe... Think about it. You feel like you've been here before. You seem to know what to expect and nobody told you what was going to happen. That's because somebody gave you that memory._

Sky shivered as the voice sounded in his head. He knew what steps to take, how many he'd need without even thinking about it. It was a faint memory but he remembered.

Because he had been here. Somehow.

A teacher placed something ragged and ripped onto a stool before speaking. Sky could hear the teacher's voice and yet he was at the back of the group.

A face peered at Sky and he recognised it immediately. Rufus Riddle. Sky Ellis's father.

The same cold grey eyes. Same old fiery ginger red hair. The same expressionless face. And yet tonight it was full of expectation and wonder. Strange. Remus was the spitting image of Rufus. A tune began to play. The whole hall held its breath. Sky saw why. The ragged thing had started singing.

And it wasn't just an it. It was a hat. The Sorting Hat.

'_Once upon a time_

_Two thousand years ago_

_Lived four rather important people_

_Named only of Hogwarts so_

_Gryffindor houses thy brave_

_Many a courageous thing they do_

_Pure of heart is Slytherin_

_The same can be said for their blood_

_You may be cunning to grin_

_But not as wise as the Ravenclaw_

_Not as good as the poor_

_Though they'll give you smartypants_

_And now Hufflepuff_

_A house of hope and loyalty_

_They're all said 'Stuff_

_The homework'_

_And that's your four_

_Choose a-wisely.'_

Sky laughed and so did many others in the Great Hall. He felt better now rather than his stomach feeling a though butterflies were swarming all over it. His smile gradually faded as a pair of spooky grey eyes met his.

_And who are you, Mr Potter?_

_Er, I'm Sky Potter. You might know me, sir. I didn't know you were the Headmaster, Sky thought._

_Well, I get up to a lot nowadays Potter. And no, I don't know you. I knew someone called Sky and well, we didn't get along as much as you think we might._

_He was your son! Sky growled._

* * *

"Ellis, Remus!" Scorpius announced.

"Go on, Re," Sky whispered encouragingly. Remus looked terrified. Nevertheless, Remus sauntered to the the three legged stool and nervously sat down.

"A great mind but a considerate soul... You could be the next Dumbledore. You're willing to do what it takes to make your father proud. Ravenclaw might be a good choice, no? Why not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, Remus? No? But Slytherin?" the Sorting Hat declared. "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered loudly and the Gryffindors rudely booed at Remus as he made his way to the Slytherins.

"Ellis, Romulus!" Malfoy yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A double Slytherin. Sky smirked, his green eyes full of hope for the future.

* * *

Finally after waiting for so long, Sky's name was called out. The Great Hall suddenly put its entire focus on him. Riddle payed attention suddenly.

"You are ambitious, and you always follow those who you trust. You bring hope and faith to those who believe life is a curse. You are decisive and you are witty. You'll need those traits, Potter. But where to put you? But Slytherin would destroy you. Gryff- SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat bellowed.

Sky smiled and his eyes met Riddle's.

"It's time," he muttered under his breath. "Pick a side, Riddle."

* * *

So what do you think? I was planning on making the chapter longer but you can't really do that to anyone. Make them suffer... Ridiculous. I know. Another fan joins the campaign of SeekerDraconis23's work. All thanks to whoever Sky Ellis is. See you all next time.


End file.
